This application relates to actuation of a toy.
Toys that have moving parts are well known. For example, dolls and plush toys such as stuffed animals are made with moveable appendages.
In one general aspect, an apparatus for a moving a toy appendage includes a moveable device within a toy appendage that is attached to a body of a toy and an actuator connected to the moveable device. The actuator is configured to rotate the moveable device about a drive axis that is fixed relative to the body of the toy. The actuator is configured to rotate at least a first portion of the moveable device relative to at least a second portion of the moveable device about a device axis that is fixed relative to the moveable device.
Implementations may include one or more of the following features. For example, the actuator may include a motor, and a drive shaft connected to the motor and to the moveable device. The drive shaft defines the drive axis. The actuator may rotate the moveable device by causing the drive shaft to rotate the moveable device. The actuator may include a lever coupled to the at least first portion of the moveable device. The actuator may rotate the at least first portion of the moveable device relative to the second portion by causing the drive shaft to rotate the lever coupled to the moveable device.
The moveable device may include a flexible strip, a plate positioned in the at least first portion of the moveable device, with the plate being transversely connected to the flexible strip, and an elongated device that intersects the plate. The lever may be connected to the elongated device such that when the drive shaft rotates the lever, the lever actuates the elongated device to exert a tension on the plate, thus rotating the at least first portion of the moveable device relative to the second portion.
The motor may be configured to rotate the at least first portion relative to the at least second portion in a first device direction about the device axis if the drive shaft is rotated in a first main direction about the drive axis. Additionally, the motor may be configured to rotate the at least first portion relative to the at least second portion in a second device direction about the device axis if the drive shaft is rotated in a second main direction about the drive axis.
The at least first portion and the at least second portion may be included in the moveable device.
The main axis may be different from the device axis.
The actuator may be configured to rotate the at least first portion relative to the at least second portion in a first device direction about the device axis if the moveable device is rotated in a first main direction about the drive axis. The actuator may be configured to rotate the at least first portion relative to the at least second portion in a second device direction about the device axis if the moveable device is rotated in a second main direction about the drive axis.
Because of the motion imparted to the moveable device and the toy appendage, the apparatus provides a realistic actuation of a toy appendage.
Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.